This invention relates to toy action figures and, more particularly, to toy action figures capable of assuming different identities.
Toy action figures are well known to the prior art. Probably the best known of these figures is the Barbie.TM. doll manufactured and sold for an extensive period by the assignee of the present invention. There have been many other toy action figures manufactured which allow children to simulate different imaginery situations. For example, some toy action figures are modern counterparts of the ancient toy soldiers. Others emulate figures which might be encountered in space exploration or in the imagined future.
Most of these toy action figures have various movable parts and may be made to assume different positions. For example, some toy action figures may assume acrobatic poses; others may sit, stand, lie, kneel, squat, run, bend, and so on. Some of the more advanced figures change into different configurations. For example, a number of modern figures change from robots into automobiles or spaceships.